CarlaxHappy
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: The gang gets kidnapped. It's up to Carla and Happy to rescue them. Will they be able to? keep reading... this is a colaboration with Lilitraum (link to Lilitraum's page: /u/4372477/ )
1. Lilitraum: chapter 1

A bright Monday morning has come in Fairy Hills and Carla had just risen up from her long sleep. As she woke up, she felt something different.

"I feel strange like something is not right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check her in her room but to her surprise, she was not there.

"That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…" the white cat then puts her small paw in her chin then shook her head. "No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."

The white exceed then turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. Then she found a cute black dress, so she decided to go in a goth lolita style. She slips her dainty feet in some black ballet flats, then places a blood red bow on her right ear. "I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…hahaha…can't wait to see his face!"

Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy for she is still too smug and selfish for love. Moments later, the white cat has finished dressing up and looking at herself in the mirror, "Alright, i just look purr-fect like always ! I'm ready to go!" Carla then flew towards the guild.

As she reached the guild she was surprised to see the guild empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath so Carla then approached the alone blue cat, "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"

"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head to face the mage then gave a smile.

"I know… he cat, I'm always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla said as she gave a snob look and crossed her arms around her chest.

"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter in a table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter. Happy then handed the letter and looked at the white cat crying,

"Tsk… stop crying he cat it doesn't look good on you…Let me read the letter"

As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter:  
_ I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!_

_ Signed by the Bug king… _

"The bug king, hmm who is that ?" She questioned.

Suddenly one dark voice said "Soo, you found the letter. Well it's too late anyway. We got the order to crush you." Happy turned to the main door and yelled "LOOK, Carla...**MONSTERS!**".

Carla turned swiftly, just to see two human-sized Lizards blocking the door. One of the them began to speak, "Well, it's too late anyway. You can't save your friends, they are just food for the king"

Happy yelled again, but this time it surprised Carla what he said "TELL US, what did you do to Natsu and the others ? " . The two lizards just laugh "HAHA, else what ? You stupid little cat, we will never tell you, and now it's time that we squish you like vermin! ".

With that, the two lizards turned towards Carla, ready to attack. But she didn't move away, a smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest. "Oh, I'm scared…", Carla said in a sarcastic voice. She opened a small back and bowed some golden dust at the lizards. A moment later, they are gone, replaced by two tiny maggots on the ground.

Happy looked confused and asked, "What.. how ?" Carla just brushed her cute dress and answered

"Transformation dust, he cat, something i got from Wendy" Then she slowly walked to the two tiny maggots, one was wiggling with his body, trying to crawl away and escape, but was stopped from happy. The other one was yelling in a very high voice, "transform us back, you ugly cat, we will never tell you " angry it was attacking one of Carla's feet but because of its minuscule size, it only felt like a poke. planting her paws firmly on her hip, Carla looked down at the tiny maggot that was trying to hurt her and said...

* * *

**Colaborated with ****Lilitraum...**

**keep reading...**

**review if you please...**


	2. xcurlytopsx chapter 2

**_Carla's pov:_**

* * *

"Look, right now you're at a disadvantage and I think I am willing to reconsider transforming you back to your normal size, first you are going to tell us where our friends are and if you don't your friend here is going to suffocate in a jar." I said putting them both into my hand.

"Never!" his high pitched scream at a frequency that disturbed my hearing. I grab his companion by the wings and drop him into the small jar on top of the table. Everyone else in the guild had already noticed the absence of their main members.

"So willing to talk?" I ask yet again. He trembles at my voice. Happy stands behind me with a blood red face in frustration, not knowing how to react to the conversation I am having with these creatures.

"Fine, I'll talk, I'll talk." He shouts.

"Alright then" I place him onto the table.

"Well, they are about a 3 day's travel from here. There is a small cave in the east woods. It's covered by a hollow tree trunk. There is a mark on the thing. It looks like this." He motions to his arm. It was too small to see. Happy ran into the back of the room leading somewhere else. Moments later he flies into the room with a magnifying glass in his paws. Guess that he-cat isn't so dense after all, Carla thinks to herself.

"**ANYTHING** else we must know?" My final question placed in motion.

"Yes, there is a small group of my kind around the area. You have to go unseen if you want to get there safely." He scratches his head. "Also you must be aware of the fact that your friends are heavily guarded. There is a system to how we run our society. We have the higher ups in the inner rings of the ground. The ceilings are pretty high so you can fly and no one will see you. The tunnels are pretty dark. The only light that we have is once every half mile. Our sense of smell is highly developed. Our hearing is to perfection. You have to be camouflaged along with being silent." he finishes.

I look to Happy who seems to have calmed down enough to grasp a sense of the situation we were in. I take the guy by the wings and drop him in the jar as well. I cover the jar and poke some small holes.

"Hey I thought you were going to let us go!" Hey yelled.

"I never said anything remotely to that. I said I would consider it, and anyway you are going to take us there." I say coldly. "Happy get our provisions and a small tent. We need to camp somewhere and i am not going to sleep in a tree. We are sleeping on the ground. We'll take turns with watch in order to get there fast." I ordered him.

He turned to run and bumped into Elfman who stood with the gorgeous take over mage, Mira jane, and their younger sibling, Lisanna. In Mirajane's arms were just what I had ordered the he-cat to grab. Lisanna smiled with confidence. Elfman muttered, **_That was manly_**_._

"You don't have to say anything, just know that Fairy Tail has faith in you. Cana has slipped in a calling card if you need some help. There are also some treats in there for the two of you." Mira said with the biggest smile. "Good Luck, our wonderful Exceeds."

As we flew through the guild doors I could see and feel my dress ripple against my fur. The air pressure was a lightly much but it was fine. Happy and I weaved patterns in the sky flying towards our destination. I could see the sky begin to change into an orange almost pink color. It reminded me of Natsu's hair. I stopped in mid flight. Happy rushed right past me.

"Happy, come here we have to set up camp. it's going to be a long night." I call to him. I hope he heard me since he was so far away. He flew right back. I descended as gracefully as I could yet once I hit a tree I plummeted. It hurt. Happy swooped in at once and caught me before I touched the ground. "I am grateful to you, Happy." I said as he placed my paws on the ground and I brushed myself off.

The air suddenly became chilled. I wonder what the night will hold for us...

* * *

**Colaborated with ****Lilitraum...**

**keep reading...**

**review if you please...**


End file.
